Amnesie
by Melusine Fraise
Summary: retomber sur elle, ce jours précis, c'etait un hasard. pourtant, depuis sa disparition, hermione ne laissait rien au hasard. YURI HG?
1. L'inconnue Parfaite

**Bonjour a tous!**

**Voila le second OS, toujours sur un theme de yuri...**

_**La parfaite inconnue**_

_Retomber sur elle, ce jour la, avait été un pur hasard.  
Pourtant, Hermione ne laissait jamais rien aux fruits du hasard...  
Mais ce jour la, la date anniversaire de son premier rendez-vous, avec son Premier Amour, elle deprimait. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas bien difficile a comprendre..._

_A peu pres trois ans avant ce jour de hasard, Hermione avait subi un autre hasard de la vie...  
Sa compagne, avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis pres de cinq ans, avait disparu du jour au lendemain, laissant derriere Elle toutes Ses affaires, y compris Sa baguette magique. Hermione, auror de profession, avait mené les recherches, s'était debattue comme une lionne pour retrouver l'Elue de son Coeur, mais cette derniere n'avait laissé aucune trace, et Hermione, apres six mois d'enfer, avait été contraite a abandonner..._

_Elle avait tenté de refaire sa vie, avec une autre, a qui la mort avait arraché trop tot l'ame soeur, durantune bataille de l'Ordre...Cette femme s'appelait Nymphadora, mais si vous tenez a rester entier et en bonne santé, je vous déconseille vivement d'employer ce prenom. Si vous la connaissez bien, elle vous autorisera peut etre à l'appeler Dora, et pour le reste du monde, c'etait Tonks ou rien._

_Hermione et Dora, ca avait duré un an et demi. conscientes de n'avoir plus que l'autre, elles avaient été tres douces et prevenantes l'une envers l'autre... jusqu'a leur séparation. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé d'arreter, sans heurt, sans violence, sans souffrance, juste de la compréhension... Elles avaient trop a faire avec leurs fantomes pour etre pretes a mener une vraie relation._

_Oh, elle n'avaient pas cessé de se voir pour autant, elle étaient devenue comme des soeurs. Leur relation, bien que parfois incestueuse, restait très complice._

_Hermione avait passé la nuit avec Dora, et rentrait chez elle, en repensant a Elle. Huit ans... huit ans qu'elle avait Lui avait déclaré sa flamme, au debut du mois de juillet, quand Elle avait recu les resultats de ses ASPICS. Elles étaient allées diner entre fille, du moins, c'etait ce que le reste de Sa famille croyait. En realité, ca avait été plus que ca.Elles avaient eu envie de danser, et étaient entrées dans la boite de nuit la plus proche, sans se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un bar lesbien..._

_Elles avaient dansé ensemble, puis s'etaient embrassées._

_Et aujourd'hui, Hermione marchait seule, envahie par les souvenirs de ce premier rendez-vous, le plus magique de tous...  
Ses pas, machinalement, la menèrent au lieu de leur revelation..._

_Elle entra, s'assit et commanda un thé. Elle avait le regard fixé sur ces mains, et sentait s'écrouler le frele barrage qu'elle avait entre sa souffrance et elle... La serveuse arriva et posa la tasse devant Hermione, qui leva machinalement les yeux._

_Elle se figea. C'était Elle. Ses cheveux roux, autrefois longs jusqu'au bas de son dos, lui arrivaient a present juste au dessus des epaules. Ses yeux bleux, qui brillaient tant avant, semblaient avoir perdu cette volonté de vaincre, cette rage de vivre qui caracterisait la jeune femme. Ses levres, qu'elle mordillait, ressemblaient pour Hermione aux clefs du Paradis._

* * *

Apres avoir été percutée par une voiture lancée a pleine vitesse, javais perdu tous mes souvenirs...  
J'avais retrouvé du travail dans un bar lesbien du centre de Londres, et je m'y plaisait. Je ne savais rien de mon passé, mais ma vie ne me derangeait pas. Les medecins m'avaient dit qu'un jour, en rencontrant une personne que j'avais connue avant mon accident, mes souvenirs reviendraient, comme une avalanche. Mais je n'avais jamais croisé cette personne. 

Evidemment, je n'avais pas fait de recherches actives, mais je ne desesperait pas de decouvrir un jour pourquoi, selon les témoins, j'etais sortie precipitamment d'une boutique vendant des fleurs, pourquoi j'avais couru sans faire attention aux coups de klaxon d'une voiture que j'aurais aisement pu eviter, pourquoi je ne me rappelais d'aucun des objets communs, comme une machine a laver, une voiture, ou un seche-cheveux, pourquoi d'etranges phenomenes se produisaient autours de moi...

Et ce matin, trois ans et dix sept jours apres le debut de ma nouvelle vie, je la vis. Elle etait belle, avec son air étonné, ses yeux chocolat et ses longs cheveux indisciplinés... Et elle me regardait, comme si elle avait vu un fantome. Elle m'etait familiere, sans pour autant que je puisse lui donner un nom, ou meme un souvenir.

Nous avons parlé, elle m'a raconté une partie de son histoire, mais je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose... Quand je le lui fis remarquer, elle sourit et murmura:

- Je suis definitivement incapable de te cacher quoi que ce soit...

Je lui parlai de ma vie, de mon amnesie...

-J'ai perdu la memoire dans un accident de voiture, il y a trois ans et...

-Dix sept jours...

Je lui demandai comment elle savait, elle me repondit evasivement qu'elle lisait les journaux. Je lui proposai de venir boire un verre dans mon appartement. Habituellement, je ne couche jamais le premier soir, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'avec elle, tout etait different...

* * *

_Elle avait l'air d'etre heureuse...  
Radieuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le retour du Lord Sombre, elle semblait s'epanouir dans sa nouvelle vie, partagée entre le bar, ses etudes de medecine, son appartement et son chat._

_La nuit fut tres tendre, comme si elles se decouvraient pour la premiere fois..._

_Au matin, Hermione se demanda si elle devait La ramener dans le monde des sorciers...Elle avait l'air si heureuse...  
Elle s'en alla, pretextant avoir du travail au bureau, en promettant de passer La voir au bar._

_Avant de partir, elle L'embrassa une derniere fois, en murmurant:_

_-Je ne t'ai meme pas dit mon nom..._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je prefere que tu restes une parfaite inconnue, ou une inconnue parfaite..._

* * *

**Ca vous a plus?  
La suite bientot, promis!  
Bisoux**

**Melu**


	2. Rattraper son Passé

Voila la suite du One-shoot précédent, spécialement dédicacé à Papillon d'Hiver, pour l'encourager à écrire L'enfant Lune. T'oublies pas, ma Zazzou?

* * *

_**Rattraper son Passé**_

Elle se fit couler un bain pour reflechir tranquille.

Evidemment, le probleme de son ex était assez... compliqué.

Tonks ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place...

Hermione avait une responsabilité envers Ginny. Elle devait faire un choix: lui proposer de revenir dans ce monde de desolation, de haine, cette societe a feu et a sang, ou la laisser dans son cocon, ou elle serait a jamais incomplete.  
Devait elle lui apprendre la mort de la plupart de ses freres?  
Devait elle la laisser se poser eternellement ces questions sur un passé qu'elle croyait a jamais enfui?

Tant de questions sans reponses.

* * *

Hermione était retournée la voir.  
Plusieurs fois.  
Elle y allait quand elle se sentait seule, quand elle etait triste ou quand elle revenait d'une mission eprouvante. 

La rouquine la consolait sans chercher a savoir la nature des problemes de la brune.

Lorsque, curieuse, Hermione lui avait demandé son prénom, elle avait répondu que le seul mot qu'elle avait prononcé dans son coma etait "Hermione", et qu'elle avait decide de s'appeller ainsi en attendant de se souvenir de son vrai prénom.

La vraie Hermione avait alors prit sa décision.

-Hermione, c'est moi. Toi, tu t'appelles Gninevra Molly Weasley, mais tu deteste ton prénom. Tu veux qu'on t'appelle Gin, Ginny a la limite. Moi... moi je t'appelais Virgin.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs heures, Hermione raconta. Ses freres, Poudlard, Harry, Square Grimmault, la guerre et elles, enfin. Ginny se souvenait au fur et a mesure de ce que racontait la jolie brune. A la fin de son recit cette derniere lui laissa un dilemme:

-Choisis: soit je t'efface la memoire et tu reprends ta vie comme si je n'etais pas venue ce jour la te voir au bar, soit tu reviens avec moi au square grimmault mais ca entraine le fait que tu soit de nouveau impliquée dans la guerre.

-Je ne sais pas. Laisses moi reflechir, Mione, je trouverai un moyen de te joindre. murmura la rousse.

* * *

Trois jours plus tards, toujours pas de nouvelles. Hermione avait rouvert les cartons contenant les affaires de la Rousse. Notamment, elle avait retrouvé la baguette de Ginny. Elle était assise, faisant tournoyer l'item magique entre ses doigts, devant la cheminée du salon du manoir Black, lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Personne ne sonnait jamais. Ou c'etait un membre de l'ordre, qui connaissait par conséquent le mot de passe, ou c'etait une attaque de mangemorts, et ceux la ne s'embarassaient pas des politesses, ils essayaient d'entrer directement, et les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir la maison, donc ne sonnaient pas non plus.

Cette deduction lui fit l'effet d'un electrochoc. Elle se precipita: elle voulait etre celle qui ouvrirait à l'amour de sa vie.

Harry sortait de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers la porte mais Hermione jaillit des escaliers et cria un vague "Laisses, c'est pour moi!".

Elle se jeta devant la porte, recoiffa les meches échappée de son chignon durant sa course et ouvrit la porte.

-Alors?

Ginny ne répondit pas: elle se jeta sur Hermione et l'embrassa. Hermione vacilla sous le choc et s'effondra sur le parquet du hall, Ginny allongée sur elle.

Hermione pouffa. Elle avait maintenant la certitude que quel que soit le choix de Ginny, elle pourraient tout de meme creprendre leur histoire la ou elle l'avaient laissée, trois ans auparavant.

-C'est ca ta réponse?

-Non! rit la belle rouquine, ca c'etait juste une envie qui m'a prise, la comme ca en te voyant...

Hermione s'apercut qu'elle tenait toujours sa baguette et la lui tendit.

-Je ressassais de vieux souvenirs. C'est a toi.

-J'ai decide qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser passer une seconde fois notre chance. C'est pour toi que je suis revenue, mais je compte bien tuer demes mains le salaud qui a decime ma famille.

Hermione sourit faiblement.

-C'est fait. C'etait Malefoy senior. Il a beaucoup souffert, je peux te le garantir.

Elle prit la rousse dans ses bras.

-Il est temps d'affronter les derniers rescapés de cette foutue guerre, ma belle. Tu vas leur faire une joie fantastique!

* * *

Voila! ce qui était au depart un one shot va se transformer en fic a part entiere. 

je prevois de faire encore un chapitre plus un epilogue.

Un merci tout particulier pour leo, sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas née!

gros bisoux mon batman!


End file.
